


something there.

by hufflepunk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Romance, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor agree to meet at the battlements. Alone.<br/>Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	something there.

Jay'a hummed an old elven tune under her breath, her black locks braided with stems.

She had returned from Emprise du Lion and had barely walked into the garden of Skyhold, before an bumbling soldier gave her a scroll, apparently from the Commander. Her mind raced as she broke the seal, unfurling the parchment.

The ruby ink was slanted, and the words were simple.

_Lady Inquisitor,_

_I am glad to hear that your journey was successful and everyone returned unharmed._

_Meet me on the top of the battlements? I wish to speak with you, if I may._

_Sincerely,_   
_Cullen_

The elf swallowed, feeling as though her heart might leap out of her chest.

Ever since she encountered the Templars infected with red lyrium, an queer sense of dread had troubled her. It was if she was afraid of what she saw, beyond recoiling at the crystals sticking out of their flesh. No, her fear was for someone. Someone she had been growing close to, although she did not realize how much until they were on their way back to Skyhold. She had urged her steed to run as fast as it could, her figure thundering ahead of her companions. She needed to see Cullen, to reassure herself that nothing would befall him. It was an emotion she had never felt so strong in all her life.

She needed Cullen. She lov-

She loved him.

Reeling from the thought, Jay'a composed herself and marched up to the tower.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the large oak door. In a few moments, it swung open and revealed the face of the man she wanted desperately to see. His golden mane was disheveled, and he smelled of ink, sweat, and fur, but at that moment, Jay'a did not care. All that mattered was that he was safe. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around his frame, burying her tattooed face in his cape.

“Inquisitor? Maker! Jay'a, are you alright?” His baritone voice was tinged with concern, yet he enveloped her graceful body into his.  
The elf blushed when she realized what happened. Lifting her head to look into his eyes, she answered.

“Oh, yes. I am simply glad to be back and to see you….in good form.”

Cullen raised his eyebrow, and she blushed even deeper.

“Thank you? I am equally glad that you are back. Shall we?” He gestured to the door leading to the battlements. Jay'a nodded, relieved.  
The two of them walked along the edge of the battlements, the stones glittering in the fading sunlight. Time passed as they exchanged small talk, such as the weather, comings and goings of nobles, ambassadors, and Varric’s latest ideas for his novel. Cullen shared a joke that the dwarf had told him, and while she laughed, the Inquisitor glanced at Cullen, only to see him watching her, studying her features.

Jay'a averted her eyes, heartbeat quickening. She watched as an eagle flew across the setting sun, its shadow dancing across the deep orange glow.

The soft contact of his roughed, scarred lips upon hers was unexpected and fast; she barely processed it at all when he pulled back to dismiss the scout that had inturrepted him. Jim, she believed his name was. After he departed, Cullen looked into her stormy green orbs.

“I-uh, I apologize. I did not mean to-- I mean, if you do not want this, I understand--”

Jay'a gazed upon his features; the shadow upon his jaw, the way his golden hair fell into his eyes, the copper tone of his irises. The faint impression of an uncertain smile pulling his lips upward.

“Commander. Ah, Cullen.” She gently placed her hand upon his cheek. Her sun kissed fingers were as soft as a feathers upon his slightly crimson face.

_Wonderful. One touch and I am as red as blushing chantry boy. She must think I am ridiculous._

The unsavory thoughts were swirling in his mind, and he almost did not hear her speak.

“I believe I do want this.”

Cullen’s heart jumped and a grin appeared against his will, making his features seem younger and carefree. “You do? Really? Well, that is--” His sentence was cut off by the touch of her soft, ruby lips caressing his cheek and slowly coming upon his lips. He placed his hand upon her hips, almost encircling her small frame within his cape.

Soon, much too quick for his liking, they parted. Cullen absentmindedly traced his thumb on her chin, touching the ink of her vallisan.

“Well, Commander, I am afraid I must attend to other matters. Though, I hope to run into you sometime tonight.” Jay'a murmured, the corners of her heart-shaped mouth quirking.

She walked to the door that opened to his office on the battlements, her grey leather accenting her hips. She turned halfway to listen to his words, her pointed ears attentive.

“I await your presence, Inquisitor.”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they a bunch of cutie-patooties?


End file.
